


Morning

by Xhaira



Series: Rheim and Flompky [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Sometimes you wake up and then the sex happens.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Charr Character(s)/Original Male Sylvari Character(s)
Series: Rheim and Flompky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559809
Kudos: 3





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from 2016. This is just more porn.
> 
> Do charr have fingers? What do you call those individuals digits on the paws? Idk.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Rheim awoke to a toasty feeling, snuggled between Flompky and the inn wall that the bed was pushed against. Flompky’s left arm cushioned Rheim’s head, giving him a soft pillow and keeping him warm. The freezing cold room and wall should have made him shiver, but Flompky’s right arm was on Rheim’s back, protecting him from the cold stones and giving him extra warmth. 

Rheim moved slightly, trying to stretch his muscles without waking the sleeping charr curled around him. Flompky stirred, bringing Rheim’s body closer to his and unconsciously adjusting his position to provide more warmth to the sylvari in his embrace. 

Smiling at his mate’s willingness to protect him from the temperature even in slumber, Rheim wiggled more, willing Flompky to loosen his protective hold so that he could move around. He managed to turn so that his back was to the charr before the grip tightened, pulling Rheim close to the rest of Flompky’s body. The movement also made Rheim aware of Flompky’s erection. 

Groaning as his own desire began to rise, Rheim decided that it was time for his mate to wake up and do something about both of their issues. Grinding his butt against Flompky’s erection, Rheim grabbed his dick and began to stroke himself, waiting until he heard his charr’s breathing quicken to pull away and turn to face him. 

As soon as Rheim turned towards Flompky the charr opened one eye. 

“Hey, what’re you doing? Why’d you stop? That felt good.” he grumbled sleepily, reaching out to pull Rheim’s body back to him. His breath hitched when he saw Rheim’s hand moving up and down, growled with pleasure as he pulled his mate closer. Flompky kissed Rheim, rubbing the side of his face with his muzzle. Rheim sighed in pleasure at the feel of Flompky’s fur on his face. Stopping his motions, Rheim kissed his mate again, reaching for the charr’s cock at the same time. 

Sucking is a breath when Rheim stroked his hand along his cock, Flompky re-adjusted his position and draped Rheim’s leg over his body. He reached back to the bedside table for the lube they kept on hand and coated his fingers with it. Rheim continued to stroke his mate, faltering only when Flompky rubbed his slick fingers along his anus and began to work one inside of him. 

“Keep stroking, Stick.” Flompky whispered, pushing his finger deeper into Rheim’s ass. Moaning, Rheim continued his motions, closing his eyes and smiling at the use of the odd nickname. Flompky licked and kissed Rheim’s neck, knowing that his mate loved the feel of his tongue on him. Pumping his finger in and out of Rheim’s ass at a slightly faster pace, Flompky licked his neck again before biting down gently on Rheim’s left shoulder. Rheim whimpered and squeezed Flompky’s cock, moving his hand lower at the silent command to fondle his mate’s ballsack. Jerking his hips forward when Rheim stroked his sack, Flompky rewarded his lover with a second finger. 

“Uhhh!” Rheim gasped. He arched his back, rubbing his dick along Flompky’s stomach. Growling low in his throat, Flompky pulled his fingers out of Rheim’s ass and pushed his hand away from his cock. 

“I want to watch you stroke yourself.” he whispered into his mate’s ear, when the sylvari protested to both interruptions. Flompky pushed Rheim onto his back and watched him. The sylvari grabbed his dick and began to stroke and squeeze it, making delicious sounds as he did it. Flompky watched for a few more seconds before reaching back to the side table and putting more lube on his fingers. Hitching Rheim’s legs up so that he could reach under him, Flompky inserted his finger again, timing his penetrations with Rheim’s strokes, adding another finger when the male was ready for it. 

Rheim was sweating and panting now, wishing for the orgasm that lay just out of his reach. When a third finger was slowly pushed into his ass, he called out.

“Key! Ahhh...please!” he begged. 

Grinning in satisfaction, Flompky forced Rheim’s hands away from his dick. Coating his cock in the lube, Flompky rose above his mate and positioned himself at his entrance. Slowly, he pushed himself inside of Rheim’s ass, watching the sylvari squirm with need under him. 

Once Flompky was in at the hilt, he slowly pulled back before gently thrusting himself back in. Continuing this until he had a rhythm, Flompky increased his pace, knowing from the look on his mate’s face that he was close to an orgasm. 

The bed squeaked with each thrust, the headboard banging against the wall. Hoping that the people on the other side couldn’t hear it, and not caring if they did, Flompky continued to thrust, reaching his right paw down to pump Rheim’s dick. 

“Ahhh...ahhh...ahhhhh fuck!” Rheim yelled as he climaxed on his stomach and chest. Flompky took that moment to slam himself into the sylvari’s ass, his sack slapping against him. Several deep thrusts brought Flompky to his own climax, filling his mate’s ass with it, continuing to thrust until every last drop was drained out of him. Collapsing on top of him, Flompky turned his head to nuzzle Rheim’s neck as they caught their breaths.

After several minutes, Flompky carefully pulled himself out of his lover and rolled onto his back, taking Rheim with him so that he was sprawled on his chest.

“G’morning” he greeted huskily when the sylvari looked up at him.

Grinning, Rheim reached up to kiss his lover’s nose. 

“Morning, Key.”


End file.
